


Sunshine

by sterek_as_fuck



Category: Cheff - Fandom, Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza, Whose Live - Fandom, whose line is it anyway
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_as_fuck/pseuds/sterek_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Jeff’s and Chip’s 5 year anniversary, they go to dinner and a walk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Thats all. 
> 
> Based off this   
> http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/83477547248/angelrin89-randomnessandawesomeness
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. i'm not that good at writing so...

Jeff and Chip were at their 5 year anniversary dinner. A nice night out followed by a nice walk through the park down from the restaurant under the stars.

Walking hand and hand down the path at the park, Jeff looked up at Chip’s profile, smiling to himself. Leaning over and giving a kiss to his cheek. Leaning back he saw Chip’s eyes light up with love and stared at each other.

Smiling sweetly Chip leaded in, lips almost touching, and whispered against his lips, brushing them softly.

"I love you Jeffrey."

Planting a kiss to his slightly parted lips. Jeff smiled into the kiss and kissed him back just as gently as Chip. Pulling back from the kiss leaning his forehead against Chip’s.

"I love you too, Charles."

Smiling and leaning in for another kiss Chip closed his eyes, as Jeff followed letting his eyes shut.

This was the first mistake. They knew that L.A wasn’t the best place for two guys being together compared to others. They just never bothered to keep to themselves in public. But wrong place and wrong time as they kissed in front of a homophobic. The worst they could get was the usual.

"God hates Fags!"

"Disgusting!"

"Burn in hell!"

The man was not like the others though.

As Jeff pulled away from Chip he saw the man stomping to them from over his shoulder.

Jeff braced himself for the worst, they’ve had it all throw at them before. But before Jeff could react to Chip the man pulled out a little hand gun and shot Chip straight in the back, turned around and fled as fast as possible.

"NOO!" Jeff screamed as he gripped Chip’s shoulders as he slowly slouched against Jeff gasping.

"Chip! Baby! Oh my gosh. Please be ok. PLEASE!" Jeff screamed as he put his right hand in Chip’s left cheek to see into Chip’s eyes. His eyes where wide, full of pain as he gasped for air.

"J-Jeff." He coughed out.

"No, don’t talk okay? You’re going to be ok. Well get an ambulance and you’ll be fine." Jeff scrambled as he lowered himself and Chip to the ground.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911! PLEASE!" Jeff screamed to the onlookers across the street.

Jeff sobbed into Chip’s chest.

"You can’t leave me. You can’t fucking leave me Chip."

Chip looked at him eyes slightly glazed over.

"I’m sorry Jeff. I’m so sorry." Chip cried to him.

Crying together Jeff rapped an arm around Chip pushing against the bullet hole trying to stop the bleeding.

"No, Chip please." Jeff pleaded.

Chip coughed again, winced and looked in to Jeff’s eyes, in shedded tears ready to spill over.

"I love you so much ok? NEVER forget that." Chip whispered.

"No, I want forget it because you’ll be there to tell me. You are not going to die." Jef protested.

Chip just smiled at him, taking a deep breath, Chip began to sing.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey.”

Jeff sobbed loudly as Chip took another breath.

"You always know dear,

How much I love you,

Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Letting out the last words of the song Chip’s eyes slowly closed.

"Chip?" Jeff whispered.

"Chip!"

"No." Jeff whimpered.

"NO!!" Jeff screamed up to the stars, which was all his idea to go see.


End file.
